


It's Like Pulling Teeth (or Breaking Bones)

by theJuniorRoyals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Flashbacks, Injury, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJuniorRoyals/pseuds/theJuniorRoyals
Summary: In which Junhui fractures Wonwoo's pelvis during very rough sex. They must now explain this to their friends.





	It's Like Pulling Teeth (or Breaking Bones)

**Author's Note:**

> omg why did i make this its such a dumb little thing idk i got this idea and i was like done and done! i havent done wonhui in a long time so its back i have nothing to say about this sigh... ok bye

“Hello?” Jun answered his phone, looking at Wonwoo who just eyed him.

“Junhui? Hello? What are you guys up to right now?” Jihoon asked over the receiver.

“Jihoon… hey.” Wonwoo shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “We aren’t doing anything. Why?” Wonwoo looked at him exasperatedly. He had Junhui proceeded to have a quick silent argument. Wonwoo motioned to put the phone on speaker, so Junhui complied.

“Do you guys want to come over? We’re having the boys over for a night out. Everyone’s here.” Wonwoo mouthed ‘fuck’ and looked at Junhui, who started to panic. Wonwoo shook his head rapidly.

“Um, we can’t.” Wonwoo slapped his hands against his forehead. Jun bit his lip.

“Why? You have plans?” Jihoon asked. Jun swallowed. Wonwoo gestured to him as if he was saying ‘go ahead, tell them, they’re going to find out anyway’.

“Um… Wonwoo’s in a wheelchair.” Everything stopped for a minute. Wonwoo closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Junhui.

“…I’m sorry?”

“Wonwoo. He’s in a wheelchair.”

“Well… is he okay? Why am I only just finding out?” Jihoon sounded genuinely worried, but at the same time also not surprised.

“Because it just happened last night?” Jun tried.

“God damnit Wen Junhui… Well, your apartment has elevators. If you got him home you can get him here. We’ll be waiting.” Jihoon promptly hung up.

Jun bit his lip and tapped his phone against his chin. He waited for Wonwoo to look up, and when he finally did, he did not seem amused.

“Well let’s go, for fucks sake. They were going to find out about this one way or another.” Wonwoo sighed.

“I said I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t know…”

“I’m not mad, Jun. Let’s go. Going there and being in pain beats sitting here alone and being in pain.”

Reluctantly, Junhui packed their belongings, which wasn’t much besides their chargers and Wonwoo’s painkillers, and wheeled Wonwoo out of the house, back into the elevator. They were silent the whole ride down.

“I think we need a safe word.” Junhui blurted.

“We had one. I don’t remember it because I never thought I would see the day I would need to use it.” Wonwoo didn’t look up at Jun.

_[Last night]_

What’s better than dinner and a movie? – Anything, literally anything, according to Wonwoo. Junhui had gotten dressed up fancy in the thought that they were going to do exactly that, he didn’t want to dress casual, only fools do that. Once Wonwoo told him he did not like that idea because it was so, terribly cliché and he would rather spend the night out with his handsome boyfriend showing him off in the city, Jun abandoned his idea in favor of Wonwoo’s much better one.

Both of them were wearing black button-down shirts, both had the sleeves rolled to their elbows, Wonwoo’s shirt had a few buttons undone while Jun opted for only one. They headed out to dinner, and Italian restaurant that they had already been to a few times but can never get enough of it, then down to the city it was. They walked along the sidewalks of shops and food trucks, almost tempted to buy it, but not tempted enough when they had each other.

“Any plans for the city tonight? Any special reason you wanted to come here?” Junhui asked Wonwoo, who was enraptured by the city lights.

“The museum. They have a new gallery I want to check out. I heard it was really cool. Mingyu said he has been already.” Jun could only stare at Wonwoo as he spoke, so, sickeningly in love. He agreed, of course, only because he knew Wonwoo would look magnificent staring at the pieces he thought were magnificent.

When Jun fell in love, he can’t remember, he feels like he has always been in love with Wonwoo. They’re always known each other, and they were always content with that. Junhui was fully confident that Wonwoo felt the same love back, and it showed when Wonwoo looked at Jun when he wasn’t looking either.

The museum was just as grand as Jun remembers it being the first time they came here, and Wonwoo seemed to know where to go when he headed to the back.

To be honest, to Junhui, it was all the same. The flowers on every canvas looked the same, the sculptures of heads looked the same. The marble tiles always looked the same. The real piece of art in the room was right in front of him in the form of someone he was able to take home every night. The real art was someone he was able to call the love of his life. The person who looked amazing with the black button-down hugging the muscles in his back with a glistening gold chain around his neck. Jun bit his lip. He could wait for Wonwoo, but he didn’t know if he could wait for long.

_[Today]_

Jun rolled the car into the driveway as carefully as possible so not to cause any serious bumping that could hurt Wonwoo. Speaking of, the man just sat there, head relaxed against the headrest and his hands caging in his lower stomach, as if it will help decrease movement.

“I’ll help you, hold on.” Jun didn’t have to say that, because he knew that Wonwoo knew that he would help, he just needed to say it for his own sake.

He constructed the wheelchair once he pulled it out of the car and gingerly picked Wonwoo up and lowered him into the seat, trying his best not to disturb his fracture. He wheeled him up the drive and lifted him over the threshold once Jihoon opened the door for him. The way Jihoon looked at the pair made Junhui feel embarrassed and angry, but not for long, because he knew that once this humiliating story is told, they will give Wonwoo their well wishes.

Everyone was seated in the living room, which, unfortunately, was up a set of stairs, so the two abandoned the wheelchair at the bottom and Junhui helped Wonwoo up, letting him sit on a couch that the two had to kick out Joshua and Mingyu from.

Jihoon offered either of them a drink but both refused, Jun having to drive and Wonwoo on medication, so they sat, and waited for the inevitable, which Jeonghan eventually asked.

“So, like… what happened?”

Wonwoo let out a sigh and Junhui chewed his lip, not knowing how to answer this question. He looked over to Wonwoo who was massaging the bridge of his nose in two fingers, and looked back at his friends, who were all on the edge of their seats.

“Um, his pelvis is fractured.” Junhui said softly, afraid that anything he said would set Wonwoo off.

They all stared. Junhui shrugged. It was the truth, Wonwoo had a fractured pelvis. He knew it was a very, very slim wish, but he hoped that they would not ask how it happened. He was wrong.

“How in the world do you fracture your pelvis?” Soonyoung threw at the pair from across the room on the floor.

This was tricky. He didn’t know if Wonwoo wanted him to say what really happened, because, yes it would be humiliating as shit, but also because they didn’t need to know what happened in their sex life. He did want to tell them the truth because they all knew that Wonwoo was careful, and nothing he could have done would have caused this, so Jun only looked over at Wonwoo to see if it was okay, and he only stared at his boyfriend. He figured there was no time like the present, and took a deep breath.

“It was, um… during sex.” He felt his cheeks go aflame, watching his friends gape their mouths, sigh in disgust, or saying random phrases; a few he heard were ‘oh my god’ and ‘unbelievable’.

“Sex?! Were you fucking him with a goddamn baseball bat?” Seungcheol yelled out.

“I’m sorry, okay?! I didn’t realize this was a thing that could happen at all!” Junhui was losing his energy, and he felt a wave of sadness, but tried to fight it off as best as he could.

“How hard were you even going?” Jihoon didn’t even try to keep the exasperation off of his face.

“Hard enough, clearly.” Joshua butt in from where he sat next to Jeonghan.

“Don’t you know when some degree of hardness is too hard?”

“He asked for it!” Jun yelled suddenly.

“Junhui!” Wonwoo and Jihoon exclaimed in unison. Junhui sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Now, more than ever, he was painfully aware that this was his fault. He could have just not listened to Wonwoo when the man said he wanted it harder. Junhui always gives Wonwoo what he wants, especially because he knows Wonwoo can take it. He can’t help but feel guilty now, knowing that his selfishness caused his boyfriend to be in pain.

“What even happened? How did you even know that you hurt him?” Jeonghan tried to ease Junhui away from his self-hatred, as, besides from Wonwoo, Jeonghan knew him the longest, and could tell that’s what he was thinking.

“I told him to get off. It literally felt like I was being crushed even though he wasn’t on me anymore so we went to the ER.” Wonwoo offered in place of Junhui, who was embarrassingly trying to hold back tears. He felt a timid hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles. It helped slightly.

_[Last night]_

Wonwoo’s eyes shone when they caught the reflection of the spotlights, and every time he blinked and upturned a corner of his mouth, Junhui’s knees felt weak. He stood there so simply—his left hand in his left pocket and his right arm hanging by his side, his weight focused on the left. Junhui couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“It’s beautiful.” Wonwoo whispered. Junhui hummed in agreement, but he wasn’t looking at the paintings.

“Which one is your favorite?” Wonwoo asked, unmoving.

Jun snaked his left hand into Wonwoo’s back pocket and gave his ass a squeeze as he answered. “This one.” Wonwoo whipped his head around to stare at his boyfriend. Brows furrowed but quickly loosened, he rolled his eyes but a smile graced his features anyway. His right arm met Junhui’s hip, and he hugged him close.

“Have you been looking at me the whole time?” Wonwoo asked, now looking at Junhui. They were so close, standing there, the tips of their noses just brushing over each other, Junhui was so tempted to lean in and steal a kiss from him right now, and he would have, if Wonwoo weren’t talking to him.

“Maybe. You’re a lot more appealing than some frames pinned to the walls.” Wonwoo grinned at him. He pulled Junhui closer. “I bet you would look even more beautiful pinned against these walls, too.”

Wonwoo’s smile dropped but the look in his eyes never vanished. Once was infatuated by the art, now all he could see was the fire burning in Junhui’s eyes, the raw want he had for Wonwoo in his veins. Wonwoo was all he knew right now. Wonwoo was all he ever knew.

“Let’s go then, you’re obviously very impatient.” Wonwoo tugged him away, knowing Junhui would never move as long as Wonwoo was looking at him. Junhui smiled as Wonwoo pulled his hand out of his back pocket and they made their way to the entrance of the museum, seeing the vast cityscape laid out before them as they descended the stone steps of the outside.

Wonwoo bounced down the stairs to the car, and Junhui would have tripped if Wonwoo didn’t remind him to watch where he was going and not the human version of a masterpiece in front of them.

The air was cool, but not cold enough that it forced them both to wear jackets, only a light breeze would send shivers down their spine but they brushed it off, feeling warmer as they sat in the car. Junhui couldn’t help himself at all, so once Wonwoo was secured in the passenger seat, Junhui leaned over and brought his hands up to cup Wonwoo’s face, and kissed him rough. Wonwoo kissed back with the same amount of fervor that Junhui had coursing through him, and he could feel Wonwoo’s large hand settle itself on his thigh, squeezing gently to coax Jun to get closer, as if it was possible in this position.

Wonwoo’s tongue probed Jun’s mouth, and he had no complaints as he let it do what it pleased, he could only moan into the kiss as Wonwoo’s fingers danced along the fine line between his thigh and his dick. Jun pushed himself forward and Wonwoo met halfway, both of them sat leaning over the console making out for an amount of time that Junhui wished was infinite. Jun was about to lace his fingers through Wonwoo’s soft hair when the younger man pulled away, to Junhui’s displeasure.

“We should do this at home, don’t you think?” Jun could hear Wonwoo’s smirk through his words, and Jun slammed his head back against the headrest.

“I’ll take you in this backseat right now, dare me.” He watched Wonwoo laugh, the sound like music to his ears.

“Um, no, you topped last time. It’s my turn now.”

“No, I started this so I top. I think you’re getting used to being a bottom anyway.” Jun raised an eyebrow, while Wonwoo bit the inside of his lip and just stared at Junhui.

“I’ll think about it. Just drive.” Junhui smiled as he finally turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot, joining the highway in mere minutes.

“You know you like it though.” Jun teased, and Wonwoo could only shake his head.

_[Today]_

“At the museum? Really?” Mingyu sighed.

“That’s kind of hot.” Jeonghan mumbled, and Joshua hit him in the back of his head.

Mingyu glared at Jeonghan before turning back to the couple. Junhui had lifted his head now, but was not recovering from the harassment yet. “I told you about that place thinking it would be a relaxing date, I didn’t want Junhui to nearly strip you down in the middle of the room!”

Wonwoo shifted stiffly, and Jun could tell he was not comfortable. He looked at Wonwoo, a silent asking of if he needed help, and Wonwoo only placed his hand on Junhui’s thigh and laid back into the couch. He genuinely felt bad for him. He didn’t know if he felt more guilty or empathy for the boy in pain, but he has a feeling it was guilt for putting his lover through this.

“So, how long until you heal?” Seokmin spoke up, staying quiet until now. It seemed he was the only one concerned with Wonwoo’s recovery.

“A month or two. Hopefully just the first week is the most painful. I don’t want to be putting up with this for a whole month. I can barely breathe.” Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. “If recovery does go smoothly, I can move on to crutches, which will be a lot less of a pain in the ass than that thing.” He kicked the heel of his foot against the couch, and Junhui could tell what he was thinking. He wished he didn’t have to be in pain like this, and Junhui wished he could make it go away.

“Anyway, I don’t mean to change the topic, but I’m sure it’s what we all want,” Seungcheol sat up straight. “The younger boys will be here in about fifteen minutes so, relax or something, I’ll get you sodas since you can’t drink and whatnot.” Seungcheol stood up and went downstairs, and the others turned to chat with themselves while Jihoon followed Seungcheol. Wonwoo turned his head to look at Junhui.

“What’s wrong?” He pushed hair out of Junhui’s eyes, and his heart grew.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He smiled weakly and Wonwoo pinched his cheek.

“No, you already know what’s wrong with me. You look sad. What’s up?” He spoke quietly, luckily, so no one of the guys could hear, just thinking about them hearing Junhui say emotional things made him want to crawl into a hole.

“I feel guilty.” He said, trapping Wonwoo’s hand between his face and the couch. He left it there, just holding Junhui’s face while he spoke. “I don’t want you to suffer like this.”

“Ah, Jun…” He freed his hand and raked his fingers through his scalp. It helped to calm him down, it always did. “It’s not your fault, babe. I told you.”

“Yeah you told me, but it’s not exactly true. I did this to you. Granted I didn’t mean to do it, but I still did it, so it technically is my fault, even if you asked for it or not. I should’ve known your limits.” One thing Junhui really admired about Wonwoo was how comfortable he felt around him. They could shamelessly talk about their sex life much like they were doing now, not feeling embarrassed at all. Just being in Wonwoo’s presence seemed to calm him down in every way possible. Junhui was so achingly in love with Wonwoo, that even if he hurt Wonwoo in the smallest, silliest way, he would feel remorse. Maybe it was a fatal flaw of his. Maybe it was just love.

“Junhui, stop. You need to stop feeling guilty, okay? I know why you feel guilty, but you know me, right? You know us. No matter what bad things happen, we can turn it into a good thing. We know the limits, now. This is a crazy, once in a lifetime thing and it’s almost funny that it happened. It’s a wild story to tell. Don’t feel so down, baby, okay? This isn’t permanent. If I’m not worried, you shouldn’t be, okay?” He held Junhui’s chin in his forefinger and thumb, making sure Junhui was looking right at him. Another thing Junhui adored about Wonwoo. He always manages to make a bad situation good. Junhui would be lost without him.

_[Last night]_

After hours (15 minutes) of driving, they arrived home, and Junhui wasted no time in getting them from the car to the house, having to either battle four flights of stairs or take an excruciating elevator ride, but Junhui knows which one he preferred at this time of night. He jogged up to Wonwoo’s quickly walking figure and slapped his pert ass once before telling him to go to the elevator. Wonwoo sighed, he knew exactly what Jun was up to.

It opened as soon as they got there and pressed the button, and Junhui wasted about 1 second before he slammed his finger against the close door button and cornered Wonwoo in the small area. Junhui grabbed his belt loops and pulled his groin forward so it collided with Junhui’s, and he groaned in response, letting his head fall back and hit the wall.

“Junhui, there’s a camera in here…” Wonwoo said, the movement of his hands snaking up Junhui’s sides contradicting his words. Junhui had his face buried in Wonwoo’s neck, kissing up and down, sucking on the tender area behind his ear, making Wonwoo moan out. One of his hands were clutching Junhui’s shoulder while the other was sitting on his ribcage.

Junhui grinded down on Wonwoo, making him moan again. He brought his mouth up to his ear and whispered. “You bottom?”

Wonwoo sighed, letting Junhui continue his ministrations on his neck. “No, I bottomed last time.” He choked out.

Junhui shoved a leg in between Wonwoo’s and applied pressure to his groin, making Wonwoo struggle to hold back a groan. “You bottom?” He asked again.

“No, Junhui! I did last time…”

Junhui released one of his hands from the belt loop and palmed Wonwoo through the front of his pants, making him whimper and drop his head onto Junhui’s shoulder. “How about it, huh? Bottom?” Wonwoo sighed, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Fine, fine! I’ll bottom, fine.” Junhui took the hand that was pressed flush against his boner and maneuvered it so he could grip his ass instead. He kissed him once, pulling away just as the elevator opened to their floor. “Thanks, babe.” He grabbed Wonwoo by the wrist and tugged him out of the elevator, running down the hall like a kid. He heard Wonwoo laugh behind him, looking back once to see a bright and eager smile on his face, and the two of them ran down the corridor, hand in hand.

Sloppily unlocking the door and stepping in, they sprinted straight to their room, Junhui proceeded to toss Wonwoo backwards onto the bed, and Jun straddled him. He gripped both sides of the button-down Wonwoo was wearing, but Wonwoo grabbed his wrists instead.

“Junhui! Don’t you dare break this shirt, it’s new!”

“I don’t care,” Junhui growled, but Wonwoo held his hands in place.

“No, here, let me just…” He pushed Jun’s hands away and undid the buttons himself, placing them back onto of the other layer to mimic it being shut. “There. Now you can be the beast you were meant to be without ripping my shirt open.” He smirked up at Jun, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he pretends to rip it open, placing his hands on the smooth expanse of skin and leaning down to capture his lips.

_[Today]_

“We’re here!” A voice that sounded unmistakably like Seungkwan shouted as they entered the house, and both of their heads turned towards the door to greet them.

Jun could see four heads walk through the door, and only then realized that Minghao was with the kids instead of with them previously. They all climbed the stairs, Junhui happened to notice Chan and Minghao eye the wheelchair suspiciously, and took a good look around the room before they sat. Only now did Junhui realize that they would ask who was in the wheelchair, why they were in it, and God help him would Jeonghan kill him if he told one of the kids that he fractures Wonwoo’s pelvis because he can’t control himself during sex.

“What’s up with that wheelchair down there?” Chan asked, sitting next to Minghao in front of the unlit fireplace.

“What wheelchair?” Hansol asked, he and Seungkwan getting up to check it out, sitting back down only once they could see it by the base of the stairs. “Jesus, how did I miss that?” Hansol asked, mostly to himself.

“Who is in it?” Minghao asked everyone, and when no one answered, Junhui fiddled with his fingers, wondering why Wonwoo wasn’t saying anything. Minghao raised his eyebrow in annoyance. “So, it’s just there. It’s no ones.”

“It’s mine.” Wonwoo finally grumbled from next to Junhui, his head laid back, and he didn’t look up to meet Minghao’s eyes.

“Why?”

Wonwoo sighed. “Because-”

“He fell!” Jeonghan cut Wonwoo off, glaring at the two to save them from uttering anything. “He fell.”

“Jeonghan, Chan is nineteen years old. He’s not a child.” Wonwoo countered, looking aggravated.

“They don’t need to know! They’re just freshmen in college, they’ve still got the youthful high school aura on them. Save them, they don’t need to know.” He turned back to the four. “He fell down some stairs and-”

“Junhui fractured my pelvis from fucking me too hard.” Wonwoo stopped Jeonghan mid-sentence.

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan pointed a finger at him.

The reactions were exactly what Junhui was expecting. Hansol and Seungkwan burst into laughter, falling into each other, wiping at tears. Chan seemed disgusted and amazed that this was something that could happen, and Minghao just stared at Jun, so cryptic that he had to look away.

“What? That’s what happened. Why should we lie?” Junhui caught on to the we part, but he figured he was talking about Jeonghan and not himself.

“They are too young to know those things.”

“You act like they have never gotten some good dick in their lives. I can bet you ten dollars right now none of them are virgins. Right?” He looked over to the four of them. Minghao shrugged, nodding his head slightly. Hansol only laughed, not confirming nor denying, but that kid gets around more than mail does, Wonwoo knows that much. Seungkwan’s face pinkened a little, but he raised his brows quickly and looked down. Chan didn’t do anything. “Chan?”

Chan looked at Wonwoo, then Jeonghan, then back at Wonwoo. “I’m not, okay?” Jeonghan gasped and stood up straight, ready to fire words over to Chan, but he cut him off. “Before you say some shit like ‘he’s a child’ I am nineteen. I could be doing a lot worse things right now besides losing my virginity.”

This effectively shut Jeonghan up, and he went to the kitchen with Seungcheol and Jihoon, who Jun thought were only going to bring he and Wonwoo sodas.

“So, anyway, how did you know you got hurt? Did you hear like a crack or something?” Minghao asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shrugged. “It felt like a lot of pressure, then it felt like I was going to be ripped apart if he didn’t get off, so I was like, oh shit get off, and it was so sensitive I couldn’t even touch it.”

“Did you go to the ER or something?”

“Yeah, we went right there, and it was so painful trying to move around, literally every small movement just caused it to shift even more and it was just awful.”

“Did you cry?” Hansol asked from next to Seungkwan. Wonwoo only stared. Hansol grinned slowly, and turned to Seungkwan, talking to him but loud enough for everyone to hear. “He totally cried.”

“Yes, I cried, okay? You try fracturing your pelvis, it fucking hurts, kid!” Hansol put his hands up in defense, and the conversation dissipated once the three in the kitchen came back to the room. Seungcheol handed he and Wonwoo cans of soda, but Junhui didn’t bother opening it. He didn’t want to drink it. All he could think about was Wonwoo saying how bad it hurt.

Wonwoo just told him not to feel guilty, but he can’t help but to. He was mad at himself for being so selfish, and only going so hard because he wanted more and more. He eyed Wonwoo from the corner of his eye, who took one small sip of his drink and placed it on the table in front of them (with Minghao’s help, who sat up to take it from him since moving forward would hurt). Wonwoo put his hand on Junhui’s thigh, and Junhui’s head lolled over to the side, and he didn’t bother picking it back up.

_[Last night]_

It was rough.

It was messy, and it was hard, and Junhui loved it. He loved it when he got to be rough like this. Wonwoo usually liked to be in control (even though he lets Junhui top most of the time), and when he was, he liked to go slow. He liked to take his time, only when he was the dom.

When Junhui topped, however, he let his animalistic side come out. He let loose the inner beast, as Wonwoo called it, and he could tell Wonwoo loved it. He loved when he was treated like this, he liked it sloppy when he wasn’t in control. Junhui knew this is what Wonwoo liked, so every time roles were reversed, he gave it to him.

Junhui would pull his hair, slap his ass so hard it left red marks, squeeze his thighs till there were finger shaped bruises in them, and choked him. Wonwoo liked to be choked. He liked it when he was being stimulated so good and he couldn’t breathe on top of it. Junhui loved the way Wonwoo looked under him.

Of course, it was all for show, Wonwoo had his ways of telling Junhui how much is too much, when he needed to breathe or when he needed to be softer, and it happened more than once a night, but once Junhui let Wonwoo calm himself a bit, he let him go right back to how it was.

It was another thing Junhui admired about him. He could be so versatile. He could be so gentle and loving with Junhui, making sure that Junhui knew he was loved, to letting Junhui batter him around, and hold him down, and constrict him of air. He told Junhui he liked it though. He told Jun he was into that, and wanted to try. It’s what they do now.

This night, it was no different. Jun was going at it, deeper and deeper as per Wonwoo’s request when he was high off the sensation, breathing in sharply every time Junhui hit the right spot. He looked beautiful, with a sheen of sweat sitting in his face and bare chest, his hair a mess from being tugged on and run through with fingers, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Jun loved it. Jun loved that Wonwoo loved it.

“Jun, Jun…” Wonwoo whined, and Junhui slowed down, making him whine more.

“What, baby? Say it.” His hand snaked up his chest, fingers dancing on the skin of his throat, threatening to tighten any second.

He shivered when he felt Jun’s fingers. He stuttered as he breathed out. “Harder,”

Jun pressed a kiss to his mouth, not caring that Wonwoo didn’t have the energy to respond. He did as Wonwoo told him to, of course. He was losing himself in the way Wonwoo whimpered his name, the way he gripped onto Jun’s biceps, the way he took short, stuttering breaths. He lifted Wonwoo’s leg and put it over his shoulder, listening intently to Wonwoo’s sobs of pleasure, and couldn’t help himself, and had to go deeper, and rougher, and harder, and that’s when it happened.

Wonwoo suddenly had a death grip on Jun’s bicep, Jun not even noticing at first.

“Stop, stop! Junhui, stop!” Wonwoo used his shaking arms to push Junhui away, and he stopped immediately. He searched Wonwoo’s face for any kind of expression, worry and panic flooding in when he saw the tears that were let loose.

“What? What happened?” Jun brought a hand to Wonwoo’s face, wiping a tear away, only for more to spill down.

“It hurts, Jun, it hurts.” He was crying now, and Junhui was only panicking more. He was clutching his abdomen, bringing his legs up to ease whatever pain was happening.

“What hurts? What happened? Where does it hurt?” Jun’s legs were shaking now, coming down from the sex driven high added onto his boyfriend apparently being in intense pain.

“Here, it hurts here,” He pressed down onto his pelvic area, sobs racking his body, Jun was frozen in fear. “I can’t move, Jun.”

A million things were spinning in Jun’s head. The most prominent one was what he should do in this situation, and he should probably get up, get them both somewhat dressed, and take him to the hospital. After this thought crossed his mind, he started doing just that.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital? Is it that bad?” He cupped Wonwoo’s face with his hand while the other one gently skimmed the skin of the damaged area, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but figuring something was wrong when even the slightest amount of pressure made Wonwoo suck in a sharp breath and cry harder. “I’m going to take you to the ER, holy shit. “I’m going to try to get you dressed, okay? It’ll be okay.”

He picked a loose pair of sweats for Wonwoo, not bothering to put on his boxers, thinking it would be too much movement, threw a sweatshirt on him, then dressed himself. Getting him up was the hardest task, since every time Wonwoo moved, he cried out in pain, and Junhui didn’t know how to do this.

“I know it hurts, babe. I’m so sorry, please, try your best, okay? I’m sorry, I’ll hold you, come on.” Junhui put Wonwoo’s left arm over his shoulder and lifted him like that, having to support him from his arm rather than his waist. They gingerly took their time to the elevator and the car, careful not to shake up Wonwoo too much.

Junhui had to steady himself. He had a hand on Wonwoo’s thigh, trying to comfort him, who had stopped sobbing, but still crying, gasping for breath every now and then, not stopping the tears from dripping down his face. Junhui was shaking. His hand on the wheel was not steady, and he was sure he was positive of the reason.

He was going between a vicious cycle of driving recklessly to taking his time whenever he would hit a bump too hard and Wonwoo would squeal, then back to driving recklessly because he just wanted to get to the fucking hospital already because his boyfriend was clearly in pain.

Pulling up and parking carelessly, he lifted Wonwoo out of the car and hobbled the both of them in, the fluorescent lights burning his eyes and highlighting Wonwoo’s tears. A nurse came over to them, and Junhui stuttered out as best he could that Wonwoo was having bad pain and he can’t move, and he needs help now.

The nurse told them to stay there for a second while she grabbed a wheelchair, helped Jun place Wonwoo in it, and wheeled him away, but she told Junhui to stay in place. Jun was torn then, he was frozen in place as he watched his boyfriend be wheeled away, and he wanted to run after him, and hold him, and tell him that the pain would go away, but he was frozen, afraid to go near if he were to hurt him more.

So, he sat and waited, the wait felt like forever. Once the same nurse did come out and call him into the small examining room, seeing Wonwoo lying down, shaking gently, and he didn’t lift his head to meet Junhui’s eyes. He sat next to him.

“We did a quick exam on him, an x-ray, and found there was a fracture of his pelvis, basically it was on the bottom, it’s typically labeled as an inferior pubic ramus fracture, which is this bone here,” She pointed to the x-ray sheet. “And it can collapse or become fractured during a high energy event, something that can bang up this area pretty hard.” All of this was going right over Junhui’s head, and the humiliation was sinking in as she was describing what could have caused this. He really hoped she wouldn’t ask what happened. Unfortunately, today was not his day.

“What was the event that caused this?” Junhui’s cheeks reddened, looking over at Wonwoo, then back at the nurse.

“Um,” Junhui choked out. “Sex.” He stated. He could hear Wonwoo sigh next to him.

The nurse simply just nodded, turning back to the screen. “Okay. So, since it is a fracture, we can’t do much to treat this, we can give you medication for pain and treatment, the wheelchair so you don’t walk on it too much, but other than that, you just need to rest for a while. It will heal slowly over a month or two, and we can’t do much more.”

_[Today]_

Eventually, the height of the confession died down, and everyone was talking about their own thing, and Jun and Wonwoo left first. No one complained, knowing that Wonwoo would probably be home than here.

They were quiet in the car, Junhui put on the radio and turned it down, the hum of the music creating an ambiance with the car engine. Wonwoo was still, quiet, the only sounds he made were when he sniffled or whimpered if Junhui drove over a bump. He put his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh, trying to keep himself from getting too into his head.

“I woke up in the middle of the night last night.” Wonwoo talked suddenly, startling Jun slightly. “You weren’t in the bed.”

“I know.” Jun drummed his fingers against his thigh. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Wonwoo sighed for the millionth time that night. “Jun, we just talked about this.”

“No, I know. I shouldn’t feel guilty, I know. I mean like, I move around when I sleep, I didn’t want to bump you too hard or something.”

“Oh.” Jun hummed. “Thanks.” Jun only nodded, stilling his fingers on Wonwoo’s thigh. “But I want you to sleep with me tonight. It was really lonely.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll stay tonight.” Wonwoo rolled his head over to look at Junhui. He pulled up to a stop light, and he looked back, and held the stare with him. Junhui would only see love. He felt nothing but love for the man sitting in his passenger seat, and he wished that he could love him for the rest of his life, and he would be damned if he fucked that opportunity up.

“As soon as I’m healed, you’re bottoming.” Wonwoo whispered. Junhui laughed.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this mess  
> yell at me on twitter @_ilstagram cause i deserve it  
> i dont know anything about medical stuff so i looked at one web page and was like this is it!   
> anyway im sorry for this hgskd bye


End file.
